


The Cost of Love

by SkyFireForever



Category: The Mechanisms (Band), Ulysses Dies at Dawn - The Mechanisms (Album)
Genre: Angst, Dogs, Hurt/Comfort, Immortality, Other, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27031213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyFireForever/pseuds/SkyFireForever
Summary: Ulysses finally got what they wanted, finally was permitted to rest.And then they woke up.Or: Ulysses Gets Mech’d
Relationships: Ashes O'Reilly/Ulysses (Ulysses Dies At Dawn), Penelope/Ulysses (Ulysses Dies at Dawn)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 16





	The Cost of Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the mechscord for this idea and several elements that I’m going to include in this fic!

Ashes was tired. They were so, so tired. Sure, they’d had fun in the City. They’d enjoyed living a life of luxury where everyone had to beg them for mercy, where they could do whatever they wanted. But they were  _ tired.  _

They were a bit relieved when their time with the City was done, when they boarded the Aurora again. They took a breath and closed their eyes, basking in the feeling of being  _ home  _ at last. 

“Come on, girl.” They whistled for the elderly dog that trailed behind them. The dog picked up her pace, walking aboard the ship and sniffing the air suspiciously. “I know it isn’t what you’re used to, but this is home now.” They looked at the aging dog fondly. 

Dogs were rare in the City, all animals were, but Ashes somehow managed to keep finding those that existed. This one had been an old and malnourished thing when they’d found her, barely hanging onto life. But they’d taken her in just before their time on the planet had ended. She was the last living thing on that planet that they cared for. 

Her name was Ulysses II and she had been gruff and mean when they’d first found her, but after a little love and care, she’d become the sweetest thing anyone could hope for. Everyone had the capacity for becoming something softer if treated the right way.

Ashes led the dog back to their room, setting down their bag full of mostly gold on their bed before taking a seat. They helped Ulysses II onto the bed beside them, scratching behind her ears. “What do you think so far, Lyssy?” They asked their pet. “Do you like it so far?” They gave her a hard pat on the head. She responded by just looking up at them before her mouth opened in a wide yawn. Ashes chuckled. “Yeah, me too.” 

They hummed as they laid back in the bed they hadn’t slept in for so long. It was still the perfect softness to lull them right to sleep. That coupled with the familiar hum of the Aurora’s engines had Ashes drifting off in no time. 

When they opened their eyes, time had passed. The Aurora was being piloted at that point, flying across time and space with ease. Ashes sat up and stretched, looking over at Ulysses II, who was fast asleep at the edge of the bed. 

Not wanting to disturb her, they carefully got up and exited the room. They would unpack later. They weren’t quite ready to look at the mementos they had kept from their time in the City, weren’t ready to be reminded. They would be ready eventually. They just needed time. 

They found themself following the twists and turns of Aurora’s corridors until they reached a familiar door. So much for needing time before being reminded of what they were avoiding. They opened the door and stepped inside, looking at the vast expanse of Brian’s garden. 

It was a glorious garden, brimming with life and beauty. They took a deep breath, inhaling the fresh air. They took a step closer to the plants, allowing themself to get lost in their thoughts. 

What would Ulysses have given to live in a place like this? A place where life bloomed unrestricted? They would have loved Brian’s garden. Ashes could picture their face now, a joyous light blossoming within their blue eyes, a pure smile stretching across their face. They would have been overjoyed, but they’d never get to see it.

But that was okay. Ulysses had gotten the death that they wanted, the death that they deserved. There was no need for them to suffer any longer. They were at peace now. What more could Ashes possibly want for them?

Ashes ventured further into the garden, smiling at the trees planted there. The plants were sturdy and strong and growing beautifully. They placed a hand against one of the trunks, thinking of the life Ulysses could have had.

Ulysses had once confided in them that the only reason they had never wanted children was because they didn’t want to bring children into such a dead world. Ashes imagined that if Ulysses had been born on a better planet, that they would have built their children a treehouse, that Penelope would have laughed and smiled with them as the children played. 

But that future had never been a possibility for them. They had deserved better than what they’d gotten. Ashes knew that. But there was nothing to be done about it now. They were at peace now. That was what mattered. 

Ashes let out a breath and sat down on the grass, just allowing themself to enjoy the memories of Ulysses that flowed through their mind. Ulysses had been a brave soul, a good soul, and they were gone the way Ashes would have wanted them to. Ashes had never been a religious sort, but a part of them hoped that Ulysses was somehow, in some way, reunited with their beloved Penelope. 

Their thoughts drifted lazily and they did nothing to stop them. They didn’t push away the sad thoughts or the angry ones. They just let their thoughts be as they were, not fighting back against them. They didn’t know how long they’d sat there before Aurora’s voice chimed through a speaker.

“Ashes? I hope I’m not interrupting, but you’re wanted in the med bay.” 

“Hm?” They looked up. “What for?”   


“I was instructed not to say.” 

They raised an eyebrow. “Well, alright.” They lifted themself off of the ground and dusted themself off. They left the garden and began their journey to the med bay. 

Once inside, they noticed a group of the other Mechanisms standing before a table that was hidden behind a white curtain. As they entered, all heads turned to look at them. 

“Ah, Ashes!” The Toy Soldier exclaimed. “You Are Here! Very Good! We Have A Surprise For You!” 

“ _ It  _ has a surprise for you.” Jonny interjected. “This had nothing to do with me.” He looked away, visibly uncomfortable. 

“Yes!” The Toy Soldier nodded. “I Have A Surprise For You! Thought I Had Help From Marius And Raphaella!” 

Ashes smiled. It was sweet that the Toy Soldier had gone out of its way to do something for them. It was so eager to please and it wanted to make the other members of the crew happy. Ashes appreciated anything that it did for them. Though Jonny’s discomfort was a bit concerning. 

“Alright.” They nodded. “Let’s see it.” 

The Toy Soldier pulled the curtain away from the table and Ashes stepped closer to see what laid atop it. What they saw made their heart jump into their throat. They quickly stepped back, horror written across their face. 

No.  _ No.  _ This couldn’t be happening. What they thought was happening couldn’t be happening. Their heart pounded inside of their chest, squeezing painfully. 

“TS, what have you done?” 

“I Have Gotten You A Gift!” The Toy Soldier appeared completely unaware of Ashes’ panic. “I Was Told That You Were Fond Of Them! Do You Like It?”

Laying on the table was Ulysses, their eyes closed, their chest rising and falling with each breath. They were alive. They were alive and they were here. 

Ashes shook their head. “What did you do?” They turned to the Toy Soldier. “What did you  _ do?”  _

It tilted its head to the side. “Do You Not Like It?” 

“We mechanized them.” Raphaella spoke up. “We thought you could use a companion that you were fond of.” She explained. “I’ve been wanting to experiment with mechanization anyway.” She brushed her hair behind her. “Is there a problem?” 

“Get out.” Ashes’ voice was cold. “Everyone. Get out.” 

“But-”

“Out!” They snapped, not taking their eyes off of the unconscious figure. 

Jonny was the first to obey, scrambling to escape the room as though he couldn’t leave fast enough. The rest trickled out after him. Ashes stared down at Ulysses’ sleeping form.

This was wrong. This wasn’t what Ulysses wanted. This was  _ wrong.  _

Ashes hated that a part of themself was pleased to see them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me your thoughts! Also if you can think of any tags to include, let me know because I'm terrible at tagging!


End file.
